From EP 2 327 928 A1, a device for fastening a fan in a housing of a fastening device is known, wherein the fan can be fastened on a carrier frame accordingly by threaded connections. The carrier frame can be connected by means of additional fasteners, in particular, by threaded connections, to a pot-shaped housing of the lighting device. The threaded connection between the fan and the carrier frame requires that fastening bolts must be used as fasteners at each of the fastening points distributed in the peripheral direction.
The problem of the present invention is to refine a device for fastening a fan in a housing of a lighting device such that the assembly complexity can be reduced in a simple way.